1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to organic light emitting diode display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to organic light emitting diode display devices including a transparent region.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED display device has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED display device can be made thinner because the OLED display device does not require a backlight. In the OLED display device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
Recently, a transparent OLED display device capable of transmitting an image of an object (or a target) that is located in the rear (e.g., the back) of the OLED display device by including a sub-pixel region and a transparent region has been developed. Here, opaque metal wirings capable of reducing a transmissivity of the transparent OLED display device are not disposed in the transparent region of the transparent OLED display device. For example, the metal wiring (e.g., a power supply voltage wiring, a scan signal wiring, a data signal wiring, an emission signal wiring, etc) may be disposed in a portion that surrounds the transparent region, and the portion surrounding the transparent region may be opaque. In this case, a diffraction phenomenon of a light may be generated due to the portion surrounding the transparent region, and a visibility of the transparent OLED display device may be reduced.